


Let me have this last chance

by Kurounne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, everyone is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurounne/pseuds/Kurounne
Summary: “Nagito,” he laced their hands one last time, “I love you. So much. You don't know how much I love you. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I don't regret anything. Every moment I’ve spent with you has been the greatest moment of my life. Don't ever forget that. I won't let you forget that.” Tears were falling from both greyish and heterochromic eyes, “You are the most important person to me.”





	Let me have this last chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifloveistheanswer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifloveistheanswer/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by one of  komakaikoma  tweets (i can't find it), and this is also a little gift for her, since she's having some problems... I don't know how much I can say about it, but if you want to help her, please check her twitter! She's also an amazing artist and writer!!  
> I must give a BIG BIG THANK YOU to my beta readers  kssthm and  Ash, without them, this fic would be disastrous. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! <3 <3  
> Lastly, I'm not a writter at all, but I hope you enjoy!

A warm and sunny day welcomed two old men to Jabberwock Island for the third time. The first, they were put into the Neo World Program to erase the despair; the second, they brought with them Mitarai Ryouta after a certain incident involving the Future Foundation. Now, they were back again, after so many years, to end their current lives.

  
“It’s a really nice day, isn’t it Hajime?” Komaeda softly commented, while walking on sand with the help of a cane and Hinata’s arm. Very, very slowly.

  
“Yeah, it is.”

  
It’d been 40 years since they left the island. The world was getting better and better, and 10 years after the hope video incident, everyone was able to reconstruct their lives how they wanted out of Jabberwock. Hinata and Komaeda, who started dating 5 years after the Neo World Program, decided to live together in a nice city. Naegi helped them to get their first apartment and jobs, they got married and had a honeymoon out of Japan. They took long vacations to everywhere they could, and bought souvenirs and gifts for each other every time. They were happy.

  
With the years, wrinkles appeared, and some hair fell out of their heads. They weren’t teenagers anymore, and they were fine with that. A nice, warm house, tea, snacks and a TV were all they needed. Once every two weeks, they invited their old friends to spend the afternoon with them. Usually Souda, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Owari, Sagishi, Mitarai and Tanaka came to visit, since the others were overseas or just very busy.

  
That was their life. It wasn’t perfect, but they loved it.

  
When they were both around 70, Komaeda’s health started worsening. He forgot things like what he had for breakfast, or if he’d already cleaned the house, even if Hinata was home or not. As the days passed, he started losing a lot of weight. He was tired all the time, and needed help getting up from bed.

  
It must be the age, they both thought to themselves, and didn’t question the situation too much.

  
Months later, Komaeda had a severe fever. Excessive sweat, coughing, and chest pain made it clear that this was not because he was aging. Komaeda knew what it was, and so did Hinata. Lymphoma.

  
“Hajime… Please take me to a doctor”

  
Hinata knew the meaning behind those words. Komaeda didn’t want to confirm his illness, or get treatment. He wanted to know how much time he had left. It hurt him so badly, but even so, his only answer was “I’ll take you.”

  
“2 months” The doctor said, “You have 2 months left. I’m very sorry.”

  
Those words changed everything.

  
That night, once they arrived home and actually understood what those words meant, they lied down in their bed, and hugged tightly. Seconds after, both started crying.

  
A couple of days later, they decided to have one final meeting with everyone to explain the situation, to have one last day together, and to say goodbye. Komaeda wanted to spend his last days on earth with Hinata, and only Hinata.

  
One by one they arrived. First Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, then Owari, Souda, Mitarai, Tanaka, Sagishi, and unexpectedly, Tsumiki and Nidai also came.

  
“Mikan, it’s been a while,” Hinata commented, and hugged the little woman.

  
“Yes… It’s been a long time” She answered. Her speech was slow and calm, unlike during her teenage years.

  
“Nekomaru, you too. I thought you were traveling to train some famous athlete.”

  
“Indeed I was, but I arrived this morning. Also, you said in your message you had to tell us something important.”

  
All eyes fixated on them. Komaeda saw the sad expression Hinata gave him, and his calm façade almost fell off. Instead he smiled at them, and asked “Would you like some tea?”

 

* * *

 

“When...” Souda took a moment to look Komaeda in the eyes “When did you know?”

“Three days ago.”

  
A deep silence filled the room. Soon, Tsumiki and Souda’s sobs could be heard, while everyone else were trying not to cry.

  
“I know it must be… a hard thing to process” Komaeda said, “But I need to make some more explaining” He took Hinata’s hand in his, and took a deep breath “I want to live until the last second with Hajime, and only Hajime. So, this meeting will be the last goodbye.”

  
Nobody could handle it anymore, not even the stoic Pekoyama, and soon the room was filled with tears. Tsumiki covered all of her face, murmuring some why’s and unfair’s while Pekoyama tried to console her. Nidai visibly clenched his teeth, suppressing his well-known strong and deep screams. Akane didn’t want to be seen, and went running to the bathroom, with Gundham and Souda following her. Sagishi was holding Ryouta, while both crying silently. Kuzuryuu left the room, with a annoyed look.

  
Hinata stood up and looked at Komaeda, “I’ll be right back” He said, and Komaeda nodded.

  
Kuzuryuu was in the garden, looking at the roses Komaeda was always so proud of. He remembered the first time his friend tried to take care of plants, with very little success, but now, after so many years, they all bloomed into beautiful flowers. He wondered if Hinata would give them the same care that Komaeda does now.

  
Hinata softly called his name, preventing more nostalgic thoughts to come. Not wanting to look at him, he said “I don’t agree, you know?”

With an understanding voice, he answered “I know that.”

  
“Do you also know it would be better for us to spend the most time with our dear friend who’s soon passing away, right?”

  
The taller man walked to him, and put a hand on his shoulder “Yes, I also know that."

  
“Hah.” Kuzuryuu scoffed, and his voice cracked “You know what I know? T-That his wishes come first, and we have to respect that.”

  
Hinata didn’t say anything, and just hold Kuzuryuu closer, letting him cry and curse the world for taking his friend away; he screamed for what it felt like hours, and clung tightly to Hinata’s shirt, making his knuckles turn white. If he had something to punch, he would have destroyed it and everything surrounding it, but there were only roses.

  
After 30 minutes, when everyone calmed down, they talked about everything and anything, trying to revive most of their memories, good ones and bad ones.

  
“I remember that! Your dog bit me out of nowhere!”

  
“Pumpkin was able to perceive all your negativity flooding the room that fateful evening.”

  
6:40 pm

  
“That’s amazing Ryouta. A movie is really a great achievement.”

  
“Thank you, Peko. It’s been a lot of work lately, haha.”

  
8:01 pm

  
“But Fuyuhiko, your wedding was amazing. And Peko looked beautiful in that kimono.”

  
“I remember that, and I also remember the faces of my guests while they were looking at the TWO Togami Byakuya’s sitting at the table.”

  
11:54 pm

  
“I was so bored while wearing that cast. Luckily Teruteru offered cooking for me every day and Mikan took care of me!”

  
“Haha… You tried to… escape so many times.”

  
1:23 am

  
“You were the one who insisted on going to Ibuki’s concert, weren’t you, Nekomaru?”

  
“HAHAHA! Yes! It was me! You had to carry Nagito back home.”

  
3:39 am

  
They all agreed on going to sleep. After all, everyone was tired from so many surprises, tears, laughs, and sobs all day, and this evening was only the beginning of the end.

  
The next day, Komaeda hugged all his life-long friends one by one, not wanting to let a single tear run down his face. He wanted his friends to remember him with a smile, just like when he met them for the first time.

  
“My friends, thank you for coming. I spent a wonderful time with all of you, and I wish the rest could have been here.” He looked sad for a moment, but immediately recovered his smile, “You are the best friends I could ever ask for, and I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” He started to feel tears running down his face, and his voice cracked badly, but he didn’t care “I-I know it can be too irrational for me to ask b-but… Could you give me one last smile? I want to remember my friends’ smile until the end.”

  
One by one, they all did their best to show him a happy expression, even when it was hard and probably ineffective. Komaeda and Hinata did the same, and that was officially the last goodbye.

 

* * *

  
During the first month they did everything Komaeda wanted. They cooked his favorite meal every day, visited his parents’ grave, took long naps in the shadow of a tree in the closest park, and went to the beach just so they could lay down in the sand, and hold hands while listening to the calming sound of waves.

  
The second month, Hinata took a decision.

  
“Nagito, can I talk to you for a second?”

  
He explained his idea: Go back to Jabberwock Island, get in the Neo World Program, and live there together, forever. He could make it work again and program their avatars like a younger version of themselves so they can enjoy the world at its fullest, and create some AIs to simulate their friends. That way, their physical bodies wouldn’t die or rot. It would be a new life.

  
Komaeda immediately refused. He was convinced that his life was over, and there was nothing to be done about it, his time had come. More importantly, that would mean Hinata would have to throw away his life just for him, and he would not accept that. He said goodbye to everyone, he did everything he wanted every day, he confronted the facts and accepted reality, and Hinata had to do so too.

  
But his husband couldn’t give up. Day after day, he tried to convince Komaeda, but it was like talking to a wall. He could be stubborn, Hinata already knew that, and that only made him try harder and harder, until one day, all of his emotions burst out.

  
“Please, I… don’t want to lose you. I can do something to save us both. I’m also at the verge of my life. I can make that machine work again. Please.” he said, tears running down his face, while holding Komaeda’s hands tightly. “Let me… let me live with you a little bit more. Let me love you again.”

  
Now, Komaeda was crying too. In-between sobs, he muttered a little “thank you” and kissed his husband. Soon after that, they called it a day, and went to sleep early. After all, tomorrow they had to prepare everything, and hopefully set sail in a week.

  
And so, they were back. Jabberwock Island.

  
The island itself didn’t change much. There were some new trees and a lot of grass, but nothing out of the ordinary. The laboratory was another story though. The walls were rusty, the air was full of dust, and spider webs were in every corner.

  
It was really nostalgic being back there.

  
“Can you believe it’s been… I don’t know, more than 30 years since we were here?” Komaeda said as soon as he sat down in a lonely chair close to the pods. “I can’t help but remember when I woke up from the program.”

  
“You remember,” Hinata unconsciously muttered. “I-I mean, yes it’s-"

  
“Yes, Hajime, I remember.” He gave Hinata a kind smile. “I may forget basic things like eating, but I could never forget any moment I have spent with you.”

  
Hinata looked at him with a loving gaze, and kissed his forehead. “Stay here while I fix the computers and machinery. Anything you need, you can ask me.”

  
“I know, thank you.”

  
As he walked away and started working, Komaeda could only observe him coding, fixing and cleaning all the devices. Once every 5 or 10 minutes, he would ask him if it was all set, because he already wanted to live with him forever, just to tease him.

  
After one hour of work, Hinata took a break, and opened two cans of juice for both of them.

  
“You better drink all the juice. It’s really hot in here, and I don’t want you to faint.”

  
“You too. After all, you’ve been working all this time.” He looked at the pods, wondering which one he woke up from “Will it work?”

  
“Yes. It will.” Hinata took a sip of juice “I will make sure of it.”

  
“I know you will.” He answered, giving Hinata an encouraging smile.

  
And so, he went back to work, more determined than ever.

  
Every once in a while, he had to take some short moments to help Komaeda to go to the bathroom and get him something to eat. He also talked to him while he worked, not letting the white-haired man be bored one second.

  
Three hours later, Hinata smashed the table, making Komaeda drop the cookie he was eating.

  
“H-Hajime?” He tried to stand up, worried about his husband “W-what’s wrong?”

  
As soon Hinata saw what Komaeda was trying to do, he ran to him “Nagito, no! You know you can’t stand up on your own.” He made him sat again, holding him by the shoulders.

  
“What’s wrong Hajime? You have never punch anything even when you’re mad. Is the program not running anymore?”

  
Hinata looked at his spouse with frustration in his eyes “The Neo world program works. I can make it run in any time, but…” He took a long pause, and sighed “It’s corrupted.”

  
Komaeda’s face saddened “So… We can’t go in?”

  
With hesitation, he answered “Yes, we can, but we would be taking chances.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“It means… We either wake up in the beach, like the first time we met,” He held his hand, lacing their fingers. “Or we never wake up again.”

  
A deep silence filled the room, making possible to hear the sound of waves and insects from outside. Not a word was said by either of them for a long time. Hinata sat in the ground, not letting go of Komaeda’s hand, and could only look at him, and the lifeless gaze he was giving to the computers.

  
After 10 minutes, Komaeda spoke again.

  
“I don’t care.”

  
“N-Nagito?”

  
“I don’t care. I want to go into the Neo World Program anyway.” The white haired man looked at Hinata, and squeezed his hand while trying to stand up. “I-I want to take those chances-"

  
“Nagito! Wait, let me help you!”

  
Komaeda almost fell forwards, but held onto Hinata at the last second. “Those chances are… all I have now.” He started walking on his own towards the same pod he woke up from after leaving the Neo World Program “If we wake up, I’ll get to see you again, I'll love you again.” He held onto the pod tightly, making his knuckles turn white, “If we don’t, then” He turned around, and offered Hinata the most loving smile he ever saw, along with glassy eyes “I’ll see you in the next life.”

  
Hinata’s eyes widened, and words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He instead watched his husband, the man he spent his life with for more than 45 years, slowly extending his hand, saying,

  
“Will you come with me?”

 

* * *

  
A broken, virtual voice echoed in the room, “Neo World Program, starting in 10 minutes.”

  
“It’s done. I'll get you into the pod.”

  
“Thanks, Hajime.”

  
He picked up Komaeda bridal style and put him inside the pod, making him lie there in the most comfortable way he could. The bright, bluish light suddenly coming from the pod meant that everything was working perfectly.

  
“I'll get into the adjacent pod later. It won't close until the last minute, so we can talk all we want until then.”

  
Komaeda slowly lifted his hand, and looked at Hajime, “I wish I could see you during the last minute.”

  
The man held his hand, and smiled “Don't say that. It won't be the last.”

  
“Yeah, you're right.”

  
A few minutes of comfortable silence fell between them. Hinata was sitting beside the pod while holding Komaeda's hand tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go.

  
“Do you remember when I confessed to you?” Komaeda said, caressing his hand, looking at the ceiling.

  
“I remember the first time, but I think more fondly of the second one.”

  
He giggled, “I don't like to think about the first time. I was still convincing myself that my feelings for you were actually admiration for hope.”

  
“Hope, uh?” Hinata chuckled, “It’s been a while since that word came out of your mouth.” His expression saddened a little. Those memories were not the most pleasant, but he also couldn't ignore them. After all, everything started there.

  
“That's true.” He said, closing his eyes and smiling at the memories, “I guess with you by my side, I didn't need to say ‘hope’, I just had to say ‘Hajime.’”

  
Hinata blushed a little at those words, and he knew, even when he couldn't see him, that Komaeda was blushing too.

  
For God's sake, they were acting like teenagers again.

  
But then again, that wasn’t a bad thing.

  
“Neo World Program, starting in 5 minutes.”

  
“Seems like we're running out of time.” Komaeda said, as he was sitting up to look at Hinata. “You should go to your pod now.”

  
“No. I'll wait until the last minute.” He got himself on his knees, and caressed Komaeda's hair, and then his face, “I don't want to let you go yet.”

  
Komaeda took Hinata’s hand in his own, smiled at him, and asked, “Do you remember when you proposed to me?”

  
“How could I forget? It was the happiest day of my life.”

  
“Mine too. I remember you were shaking a little.”

  
“Well, yeah. I was scared you would say no.” Komaeda's mouth opened in surprise, but before he could say anything, Hinata continued, “Back at the time, you still were a bit scared of your luck cycle, even when our lucks balanced each other out. I didn't want to pressure you into something that would make you feel unsafe.” He averted his gaze to their hands, looking at the matching gold rings, “Then, why did I propose anyway?” He got closer to Komaeda, making their foreheads touch, “Could it have been love?”

  
Komaeda blushed and looked at those heterochromic eyes, and whispered, “That was cheesy.”

  
The brunet responded, as he got closer to the albino, “It was.”

  
Their lips meet each other, in a sweet, slow kiss. Hinata embraced his husband as hard as he could, careful not to hurt him, while Komaeda caressed his neck.

  
Was this a farewell kiss? Or a ‘see you tomorrow’ kiss?

  
They were minutes away from finding out.

  
“Neo World Program, starting in 2 minutes.”

  
They hesitantly split apart, and looked at each other like they were trying to read the other’s mind.

  
Hinata was the first to talk.

  
“I have to go.”

“Yes.”

“Nagito,” he laced their hands one last time, “I love you. So much. You don't know how much I love you. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I don't regret anything. Every moment I’ve spent with you has been the greatest moment of my life. Don't ever forget that. I won't let you forget that.” Tears were falling from both greyish and heterochromic eyes, “You are the most important person to me.”

A trembling smile appeared on Komaeda's face. While sobbing, he spoke, “You were the first person to care about me in a long time. You tried so hard to understand me, to be my friend. You were my first love, my first kiss, my first time, my first real hope.” He hugged Hinata tightly, like he was going to disappear at any second “I love you so much, Hajime. I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't want to let you go.”

They hugged for what it felt like an eternity, but that was still not enough. Hinata had to stand up, and Komaeda had to let go.

Hinata got into the pod and gave Komaeda one last smile before lying down. The frail man caught a glimpse of that bluish light coming out of the machine, just as he lay down to adjust himself.

“Neo World Program, starting.”

Both were lying on the pods. Sobs could still be heard across the laboratory, just like the countdown to what was going to be the beginning of a new life.

Hopefully, it would start with a sunny beach.

But if it didn’t, that would be fine too.

“Nagito! I love you!” Hinata exclaimed as the pods were slowly closing, “If we die here, I'll make sure to meet you again in another life!”

Komaeda laughed, with more tears falling down his face, “Yes! I want to meet you again! It's a promise!”

And the pods closed.

“Neo World Program, started.”

 

* * *

  
The sound of the waves and the salty smell of the sea woke up a brunet boy laying on the beach. Quickly, he sat down in the sand, and looked at his hands.

“I-It worked.” His hands were smooth and moisturized, and so were his arms. He touched his face, trying to find wrinkles, eye bags or chapped lips. None were found. “I-I’m 20 again.” He said with excitement, a smile forming on his face, when he suddenly remembered that someone else should be with him. “Nagito. Where’s he? Nagito!”

Just as he was going to stand up, he felt two arms surrounding his neck slowly from behind, and a smooth voice whispered in his ear, “I’m here.”

Hinata turned back, and saw this 20 year old, white-haired boy staring at him with the most loving gaze he ever saw. With a dumbstruck expression, he unconsciously took in one hand Komaeda’s face, no longer full of wrinkles, and gently caressed it.

“Am I really that pretty for you to stare at me like that?” Komaeda said teasingly.

Hinata chuckled, and widely smiled, “Yes, yes you are.”

Both intertwined hands and kissed, letting out all their happiness. They bumped foreheads, rolled in the sand, enjoyed the warm sun, and laughed.

This was the beginning of their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> ok @real writers HOW DO YOU DO IT??? it took me like 3 weeks to write this and i sUFFERED. YOU ALL AMAZING WTF please praise your local and no local writers, this has been a psa.  
> also if there's any mistakes pwease tell me <3


End file.
